Compared with ordinary light sources, Light Emitting Diode (LED) light sources are highly efficient, environmentally friendly and have a long service life, therefore they are becoming the primary choice for reducing the energy consumption of indoor and external lighting.
Although LED lighting technology has obvious advantages in energy saving and efficient lighting, at the same time, the color rendering of the LED light source is poor, and it is unable to restore the true color of the illuminated object. In previous attempts, the color rendering of LEDs can be improved by the doping of light filter material particles into the lens of the LED. However, the doping of light filter material particles into the lens results in an increase in light absorptivity, a decrease in luminous efficiency, while the price of light filter material particles is also quite high, which may result in an increase in the manufacturing cost of the LED.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new LED lamp with a light filter device to solve at least one of the above problems.